


How About No?

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Loves Thomas Jefferson, Bad Nicknames, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, mentions of a wedding, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas knows exactly how to wake Alexander up on those lazy mornings.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	How About No?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveTrianglesJustNotLoveTriangles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveTrianglesJustNotLoveTriangles/gifts).



> Living is a lot of work my man
> 
> ILoveTrianglesJustNotLoveTriangles I know it’s not a love triangle but I thought you might like it

“Alexander?”

“No.”

“We have to go to work.”

“No.”

“Darling, we were just on our honeymoon, it’s time to go to work.”

“No.”

“Alexander.”

“No.”

“Darling.”

“No.”

“Sweetheart.”

“No.”

“Love of my life.”

“No.”

“Apple of my eye.”

“What the fuck does that phrase even mean?”

“3 years and I can still get you to respond using that sentence.”

Alexander sits up to glare at Thomas. “You can’t use your lack of proper sentences against me.”

Thomas rolls his eyes. “Boo hoo, you’ll get over it, let’s go.”

Alexander sighs. “Fine.”

What Thomas was not expecting was for Alexander to roll out of bed and slam against the ground.

Before Thomas can even process what happened, Alexander jumps to his feet.

“I’m ready for the day!” He yells.

Thomas has known this man for 14 years and yet he still will never understand him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
